Inoo Kei
) |Row 2 title = Origin |Row 2 info = Iruma, Saitama Prefecture, Japan |Row 3 title = Genres |Row 3 info = Japanese Pop |Row 4 title = Occupations |Row 4 info = Singer, Talent, Pop Idol, Actor |Row 5 title = Years Active |Row 5 info = September 23, 2001-Present |Row 6 title = Labels |Row 6 info = Johnny & Associates |Row 7 title = Associated acts |Row 7 info = Hey! Say! JUMP, Hey! Say! BEST |image = File:ikw.jpg |imagewidth = 240px |caption = Inoo Kei, September 2014}} Inoo Kei (伊野尾慧) is a member of the Johnny's Entertainment group Hey! Say! JUMP. Profile *'Name:' Inoo Kei (伊野尾慧) *'Birthdate:' June 22, 1990 ( ) *'Birthplace:' Iruma, Saitama Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 174 cm (5'9 ft) *'Weight:' 50 kg *'Johnny's Status:' **2001-09-23: Trainee **2007-09-21: Member *'Admired Senior:' Kimura Takuya, KAT-TUN *'Charming Point:' Hand (beautiful like girl's hand) *'Favourite Food:' Cooked Rice, Udon, Ramen *'Valuable Thing:' Letters from Fan Club *'Favourite Type of Girl:' Cute, Kind, Smart and Responsible *'Talent:' Basketball, Drawing, Guitar, Piano *'Johnny & Associates Group's:' **Hey! Say! JUMP (2007-Present) **J.J. Express Career On September 23, 2001, he entered Johnny & Associates as a trainee, along with Yabu Kota, whom later becomes one of his best friends. On September 24, 2007, he began performing as a member of Hey! Say! JUMP. Appearances For Hey! Say! JUMP-related appearances, please see Hey! Say! JUMP. Drama *Dark System Koi no Ouza Ketteisen (2014) *Gachibaka ( Episode 2 ) (2006) Movies *Peach Girl Live Action (2017) Variety Shows *The Shōnen Club *Ya-Ya-yah(2004~2007) *YOUtachi *100shiki (百識王) Song *Hayaguchi no Boogie (solo at Tengoku Concert) Trivia *His favorite color is sky blue, and he hates the color green and yellow. *His hobby is learning English. He likes to study new English words. *The type of girl that he likes is a girl who has manners and has common sense. *Doesn't like Mathematics and English, despite the fact that he keeps studying English. He hopes someday he would learn to love this subject. *He is currently studying Chinese. *He likes studying different things. *He has a younger sister, Aki Inoo, who he said has a bad attitude and mouth. *He can play the piano. He is seen playing the piano for performances of Star Time. *Is often seen wearing caps in paparazzi pictures. *He passed his high school exams and got into the Department of Architecture, School of Science and Technology at Meiji University. *He is said to always telling random lie by Yuya Takaki. *He has this love-hate thing of riding a roller costers. *He studied in TOYO High School (It's in all boys school). *Accidentally, in the making of Come On A My House, when he was talking with Chinen Yuuri and Yabu Kota about the PV, he said wrongly the name of thier 5th single, Hitomi no Screen. He said "Hitomi no naka no Screen" , Category:Hey! Say! JUMP Members Category:Actors Category:Hey! Say! JUMP Category:1990 Births Category:June Births Category:Members from Saitama Category:Blood Type A Category:Members born in Heisei Period